


Lucid Dreams

by entirelyaverage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan/Phil - Freeform, Lucid dreams, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, phan dreams, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirelyaverage/pseuds/entirelyaverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>397 Dreams where Dan Howell marries them: an ever-changing being. Until one day, he finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Dan was 17 he had been married 397 times. Not in real life (he wasn’t part of some crazy cult), but in his dreams. His first dream had occurred when he was 7. Although he could not remember very clearly what happened in the dream, he had a little drawing of it that he had colored in school the following day, which his mother had hung on the fridge thinking it was quite funny. This drawing was now pasted into the front of his dream diary that he had begun when he was nine, when the dreams began to pick up their pace. After his first time being betrothed when he was 7, Dan didn’t have the marriage dream until he was 9. When he woke the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast, it was, he noticedhis dream looked very similar to the picture he colored when he was 7, still hanging on the fridge. And then he had the dream again. So he picked up a notebook and wrote it down. And then it happened again and he wrote about it again. It happened over and over, sometimes he was getting married 2, even 3 times a week. Other times, he would go weeks without the dreams. Then, one night, they would return, clear as ever. He never told anyone about them, they were sort of special to just him.

The picture he had colored when he was 7 was a picture of Dan, a messy suit on his stick-figure body and a bright red bow-tie around his neck. And next to Dan was the pastor, a chubby man with angel wings and pokey beard scruff. Then, there was Dan’s spouse to be. They stood across from the suited Dan. They were not gendered. Never in a dream had Dan ever been able to determine quite whom he was marrying. In this particular photo, the lucky lady/man had what seemed to be a raven for a head, and their body was what Dan has interpreted as a boring plain white wedding dress. 

Then, of course, there was the unforgettable melody. Every time, just as the dream ended, the view of the dream would zoom away, as if it had all been a movie and the camera was hung by a wire, floating across the difference. And the melody would begin, the song he had heard somewhere once and now haunted him in his dreams. 

As Dan got older, the dreams began to change. Only little changes, barely noticeable, but every time they altered, Dan would wake up and jot down the change in his dream diary. For example, when he was 10, he finally got to the point in the dream where he kissed the bride.when he was 10, he figured out that he was not marrying a person with a raven head, the person just had inky black hair. When he was 11, he realised that the bride was not wearing a wedding dress at all, they were just incredibly pale. When Dan was 12, the dream continued on as Dan and his beloved walked down the aisle hand in hand. On Dan’s 13 and ¼ birthday, Dan experienced his first ever wet dream when the dream went even further. 

Though Dan went on to date people, he never really loves any of them. If primary school was rough, secondary school is hell. And Dan is sad. A levels roll around and Dan sleeps more and more. Sometimes, just so that he will have that special dream where there is some unknown person who loves him. Someone who doesn’t hate everything about him. 

One of the only things that keeps him going is the thought that maybe one day he’ll find that person after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is found.

Life for Dan is absolutely horrid. Until one day it isn’t. 

It was a rainy tuesday and Dan was on Youtube, surfing around. His little brother Adrien had wandered into his room, and was picking things up and placing them down in the wrong places, much to the annoyance of Dan.   
“Quit it, punk” he muttered, giving his brother a poke.  
“Do you want to hear a joke Daniel? I heard a really great joke today.” Asked Adrien, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
“Sure” said Dan, continuing to click around to different videos.  
“So theres this lady, right, and she’s walking home at night, when she turns around and sees this massive coffin following her. Crazy, right? Dan?”  
“Yea crazy” mumbles Dan, clicking around lazily.   
“Anyways, so the lady runs into her house and coffin follows her up the stairs, going “BUMP BUMP BUMP” all the way up, so the lady runs into her bathroom and locks the door and- Dan!”  
Dan had clicked on the profile of a youtuber he had never heard of, AmazingPhil. The screen was black, and Dan was much more focused on the buffering than his brother’s joke.  
“Yeah alright, I’m listening” he said, glancing up from his chair at his angry brother.  
“Anyways, so the lady’s getting frantic as the coffin is banging through the door, and just as it bursts through the door, the lady grabs a packet of Halls off the counter and throws it at the coffin- and guess what Dan! THE COFFIN STOPS. Get it? The coughin- Dan?”

Dan had missed the punch line entirely. All he heard was “stops”. Everything had stopped. Because Dan did not care if the sun had stopped, the moon had stopped, the earth had just stopped, because after 397 times of marrying a faceless person, Dan had found them. His hair was so black it was like ash, and his skin was so pale he was ghostly. It was like the figure from his dream had jumped out of his head and into his computer. Dan didn’t even care about the fact that a) Phil was a boy b) he lived in Manchester or c) He was 6 years older, Dan knew only one thing in that moment: if he did nothing else in his pathetic existence, he needed to contact AmazingPhil.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds the song.

The next day at school, Dan is called “Gaylord” by three different people. Not because he spent the whole night internet stalking Phil, his peers know nothing about that. No, Dan is called a “Gaylord” because the entire class hears him humming “a princess song”. 

Dan didn’t even realise he was doing it until everyone else was silent and the melody was the only thing you could hear. 

“Ey, Howell’s hummin’ a princess song! Hah, Gaylord!” some prick yelled.  
Once Dan had gotten over the initial shock of the incident he figured out what the idiot had said-   
“Wait- sorry, did you say I was singing a princess song?” He jumped up, running to the kid.   
“Yea- wait, you were singin’ it! You was singin’ Once Upon A Dream from Sleeping Beauty you Gaylord!”  
Dan didn’t even have it in him to retort the fact that it was much gayer that this dumbass knew the melody to said song, but Dan couldn’t react.  
“Well don’t just stand there like a post, Gaylord. Get back in your seat!” yelled the kid, prodding Dan so hard he stumbled backwards. Dan dazedly shuffled back to his seat, scrawling the four words onto his hand. “Once Upon A Dream”.   
The song that he had been married to in 398 dreams since he was 7.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

The first time Dan skyped with Phil, he felt as if he’d already met the man 100 times.Which he had, in his dreams. All the same, Dan straightened his hair and wore his cleanest tee shirt just for the occasion. When Dan heard Phil say his name for the first time, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. “Dan, hi, it’s me, Phil!”. Nothing could top this.

Until it did. After hundreds of hours of skype calls, Dan finally meets Phil in Manchester. Phil is the exact height as the figure from Dan’s dream. Phil recommended that night that they ride the Manchester Eye, which Dan agreed with wholeheartedly.  
“Phil, this day has been amazing. Seriously” Sighed Dan as they sat down in their little compartment.   
“Me too Dan. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, honest” replied Phil, smiling. Dan felt Phil’s arm lean into Dans.   
“I feel like you’ve been missing from my life for so long, you know” Phil continued. “Like I’ve seen you before but I just can’t put my finger on where I saw you”  
“You’re telling me” whispered Dan, staring into the older boys shockingly blue eyes.   
“What?” asked Phil, turning to face him.  
“Sorry” mumbled Dan, turning to face Phil. ‘I was just going to say that-”  
And then Dan leaned in and kissed him. Hard. It was slow at first, but slowly Phil deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands into Dan’s hair and pushing him against the seat. Dan moaned. This was better than any dream he’d ever had, ever. 

When they got off the Eye holding hands and were sitting on the couch in Starbucks, Phil turned to Dan “I want you to spend a week here, in Manchester. Over Christmas break. My parents are going on a cruise and I don’t want to be alone in my house. It makes noises, I’m brave, but-”

Dan cut him off. “I will be there so you don’t have to be brave”, he replied, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
